


Aster - Patience

by JRNightingale



Series: Flowertober 2020 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRNightingale/pseuds/JRNightingale
Summary: October Prompts based on flowers and their meanings. This prompt was made by the lovely Iridia Xenovale over on Facebook
Series: Flowertober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947592





	Aster - Patience

Hilbert, the familar of the Ainsworth family, always seems to have the patience...for anything really. Yes, he gets annoyed at times but those are very rare and even more so if you've seen him angry. Howl took note of it when they first met.

Howl was staying over at the Ainsworth estate for a week since Headmaster Titus couldn't stay with him for the meantime. Howl tried to reason with him, saying _"I'm almost an adult, I can take care of myself!"_ , And with the Headmaster replying, _"3 months until you're an adult, I've already asked Ignatius and his family to look after you in the meantime"_

Ignatius was the one to look after Howl as he settled in his new temporary room. Howl didn't mind the room, he liked the space he was given big enough to tinker something with but small enough that it wouldn't end up in a mess.

Now that Howl looked back on it, their encounter with one another was more of a chance really. Howl rarely got out of his assigned space, so he really wasn't sure if Hilbert was around. When Howl did manage to get out his room, Ignatius often accompanied him, and when Hilbert did approach them Howl often left for a while to let the two have some privacy.

But one that day, Howl needed a few materials. He had not asked Ignatius where his workshop is since he was still new to the house but he required the materials to finish his work and just so happens when Howl left the room, Hilbert was walking past by. He gathered up all the courage and asked if Hilbert knew where any of the needed materials are.

Hilbert was kind and patient enough to not only tell him where they were but also accompany him along the way. Howl became chatty, a nervous habit when he was with someone he wasn't sure of. Most of his ramblings were about his study of magic artifacts and his tinkering of said artifacts.

When Howl met Hilbert's gaze, he expected him to be annoyed but rather he was listening intently and had maybe a curious glint to his eyes. And suddenly Howl blurted out, "You sure do have a lot of patience", when he realized what he had said he was about to apologize but Hilbert just let out a hum and nod.

" I do...I guess, I just had to", The tone in his voice was solemn and they were already in front of Ignatius' workshop. "I'm still waiting for someone, I've been waiting for them for so long now", He added and a small smile that was laced with sadness appeared. Howl cocked his head a bit to the side and asked, 

" Howl long?", 

"Longer than Headmaster Titus has lived", 

" Did you ever want to stop waiting?", 

" No, she's the one who had taught me patience early on"

Howl wanted to ask another question but decided against it. Hilbert picked up on it and said one thing before he briefly left.

_**"I've lost a lot when I lost my patience, I don't wish for history to repeat itself",** _

**Author's Note:**

> The characters here my own and I have yet to write about there story since I had a very limbo relationship with writing and so I hope this October Prompts help spark the fire that was previously there


End file.
